The present invention relates to the field of self-portraiture and, more particularly, to enhancing a camera oriented user interface via a remote eye focus guide.
Many computing devices today include one or more cameras which allow users to interact with other users via video conferencing. Video conferencing leverages a camera and a display of a computing device allowing a user and their friend to remotely view and talk. The display presents a live video of the remote friend and the camera captures live video of the user interacting with the computing device. In many instances, the user can be unaware that the live video stream presented on a display directs their eye focus to the screen. This appears to the friend as the user is not paying attention to them since their eye focus is not directed at the camera capturing the live video.